Don't Love Me That Way
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Daisuke wonders why it's not him and thinks on Hikari's choice. In the end, he realizes something. Kinda Daisukecentric. Takari and onesided Daikari. And it still hurts me when I hear you say You don't love me that way. Bashingfree! R&R, all!Oneshot


Digimon: Don't Love Me That Way

_Authoress' Notes: Hey, all! This is my debute one-shot into the World of Digimon! ... Yeah, I should really be working on my other three stories that I have on the go, but I was listening to Prozzak's new CD, "Cruel World" and this plot bunny just wouldn't let me write any of my other stories, so __**hopefully**__ getting this typed and posted will let the plot bunny get back to work on my other three stories... Anyway, as I said, this is just a one-shot and, if anyone's listened to "Don't Love Me That Way" than you'll know that it's kinda angsty. Enjoy and R&R, everyone!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. I do own Anzu, so no touchy! Oh, and I also own this plot, and this fic! ... Ya, I don't own the song "Don't Love Me That Way", either; Prozzak does... fooey!_

_Summary: Daisuke wonders why it's not him; and thinks on Hikari's choice. In the end, he realizes something. Daisuke fans should like! Takari and one-sided Daikari. "And it still hurts me when I hear you say/ You don't love me that way". Bashing-free! Kinda Daisuke-centric. Slight angst. Japanese names._

And it still hurts me when I hear you say...

Daisuke sighed as he kicked a pebble while waiting for his soccer practice to start. He happened to glance up and sighed when he saw his friend, Hikari dragging her boyfriend, Takeru, over to one of the stands. _Yeah, "friend",_ he thought dismally to himself when she spotted him and smiled, waving.

_There you go again_

_Playing with my heart_

_Just when I've moved on_

_You're bringing me back to the start_

_Oh well can't you see I'm breaking_

_I've been there for the taking_

_Now there's just one thing I'm asking of you_

He smiled back, and gave her a wave as Ken came over to him; this seemed to satisfy her and she sat down and cuddled into Takeru's side. "Daisuke, are you alright?" Ken asked, concerned.

Daisuke shook his head, "Huh? Oh, yeah, Ken, I'm fine." He turned to his teamate and gave a confused smile, "Why do you ask?"

Ken raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh; you've been moping ever since TK and Kari anounced that they were a couple."

Daisuke chuckled weakly, "I haven't been moping, Ken; I perfer "reflecting"."

"You seriously need to start dating, Daisuke," Ken shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Doubtful, Ken; there's noone that can hold a torch to Hikari," Daisuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Something caught the corner of his eye and he turned around to see Hikari laughing and chatting with the rest of the Digidestined.

_Baby don't speak to me so softly_

_Ask me if I'm okay_

_Smile if you should pass my way_

_Try not to wear your hair so pretty_

_Be so bright and witty_

_Laugh at all the jokes I make_

_Cos I still think about you every day_

_And it still hurts me when I hear you say_

_You don't love me that way_

"Why did she choose Takeru," he said the Digidestined of Hope's name like it left a bad taste in his mouth, "over me? I mean, I'm so much better than him!"

Ken shook his head, "Did you ever think it was because you always refered to Hikari as "your girl", Daisuke? From my understanding, girls don't like to be thought of as property. Takeru always treated her like she was an Angel."

Daisuke shrugged, "Was I really like that?" He winced when Ken nodded, "You're right; Hikari deserves someone who'll treat her like she deserves. I just wish that I could be that someone..."

Ken's attention was diverted for a moment and when Daisuke noticed, he saw that his friend was looking over at a pink haired girl their age, fourteen, with half of her hair up in a ponytail and the rest was left loose to blow in the wind. Daisuke blinked, "Who's she, Ken?"

Ken waved the girl over and, spotting him, she smiled in relief, walking over to them. "Hey, Ken; I didn't think I'd get here before the game started," she offered her hand to Daisuke. "Hi, you must be Daisuke; Ken's told me a lot about you," she smiled warmly, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling softly in the sunlight.

"Daisuke, I'd like to meet my friend, Anzu; An, this is my friend Daisuke," Ken gestured to them each in turn.

Daisuke smiled slightly, his mind still preoccupied with Hikari, "Nice to meet you, Anzu; if you don't mind, how do you and Ken know eachother?"

Anzu chuckled, "We met in Junior High, actually; just a bit after you and your friends befriended him, I think. I was a new student and Ken was nice enough to show me around school and town; I would've been lost without him. Oop, looks like the game's gonna start in a few; where do you want me to sit, Ken?"

"You can go sit with Miyako, An; she's been looking foreward to you coming," Ken suggested.

"Then I better watch my back, huh?" She joked, bowing to Daisuke, "It was nice meeting you, Daisuke; good luck to both of you!"

"Aren't you from the rival school, though?" Daisuke asked, confused.

Anzu winked and pressed a finger to her lips, "Shh; noone's supposed to know where my loyalties lie."

Daisuke laughed and mimed zipping his mouth shut before she headed up to the stands where the Digidestined were sitting; he paused a moment when he saw Takeru giving Hikari a soft kiss on the lips.

_It's so bittersweet_

_When I see you now_

_And every time we meet_

_You've got me wondering how_

_How I'm supposed to smile and listen_

_There's some new love you're kissing_

_When I feel so desperate for you today_

Daisuke shook himself out of his melachonly thoughts when he heard Taichi, who was the Coach for the Odaiba High School team, call him and Ken over to a huddle. Looking back, he saw Miyako greet Anzu enthusiastically and drag her over to where the others sat; Takeru and Hikari stood up at the same time and he allowed himself a bittersweet smile, _I guess Hope and Light do belong together..._

The game was brutal; both teams were giving it their all and it didn't help that Ken had transfered from the rival team over to Odaiba so he could be closer to his friends and girlfriend, Miyako. In the end, however, Odaiba won the game by several points and the crowd gave a huge cheer with the Digidestined and Anzu rushing down from the stands to congradulate their friends on their victory. "You guys won!" Hikari cheered happily as she launched herself into a startled Daisuke's arms and gave him a hug, pecking his cheek which caused him to blush. "Congradulations, Daisuke; I knew you could do it," she whispered as the others laughed at his red face.

_Baby don't speak to me so softly_

_Ask me if I'm okay_

_Smile if you should pass my way_

_Try not to wear your hair so pretty_

_Be so bright and witty_

_Laugh at all the jokes I make_

_Cos I still think about you every day_

_And it still hurts me when I hear you say_

_You don't love me that way_

Daisuke decided to make one of his usual jokes, "Was there ever any doubt? I mean I could take them all on if I wanted to," as if to prove his point, he puffed up his chest proudly and was rewarded with laughs from his friends and Anzu.

"I don't know about that, Daisuke; my school's pretty tough," Anzu chuckled, giving him an awkward hug after she'd hugged Ken. "I'd love to see you boys go against the girls team," she grinned, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

He huffed indignantly before he thought twice, "Wait. Your school has an all-girls soccer team?"

Ken laughed, clapping Daisuke on the back, "Yeah, it does; they're pretty good, too."

Anzu snorted, ""Pretty good", Ken? We whoop serious booty!"

_Oh can't you see I'm breaking_

_I've been there for the taking_

_Now there's just one thing I'm asking of you_

Daisuke looked at Anzu with new respect, "You're on the soccer team?"

Anzu blushed and said modestly, "Yeah, I'm on the team."

"Are you any good?"

She shrugged, "I think I'm about average; I joined more for fun than anything, but I can still be pretty competitive if I wanna be."

Ken smiled, "An, you're one of the better players on the team. You're good and you know it."

Anzu smiled back, "No where near as good as you and Daisuke, but, yeah, I'm pretty decent. I still think I'm about average though. Besides, you're biased, Ken."

He shrugged, grinning teasingly, "Perhaps."

Hikari beamed, hugging Ken before Miyako latched herself onto his arm, "Why don't we all go out for some celebratory pizza, you guys?"

Everyone agreed before Daisuke raised a hand as though he was in class, having noticed that Anzu hadn't answered. "Yeah, Daisuke?" Taichi questioned, everyone laughing at Daisuke's antics.

"Are you coming, Anzu?"

Anzu flushed under all of the attention, "Sure, if it's alright with everyone."

Hikari smiled, placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder, "Anzu, you're a friend of Ken's, so you're a friend of ours; of course it's alright! C'mon; Taichi and Yamato are buying!" She giggled at the slight glares that her brother and her boyfriend's brother gave her before she, Miyako, and Anzu walked ahead of the others, talking quietly under their breaths; everyone guessed, correctly, that they were talking about guys.

Daisuke smiled sadly as Takeru snuck up behind his girlfriend and began tickling her sides, causing her to lean against him laughing merrily. He heard another laugh and turned to see Miyako poking Anzu playfully in the side and his smile turned more mischevious; the old Daisuke was slowly coming back.

_Baby don't speak to me so softly_

_Ask me if I'm okay_

_Smile if you should pass my way_

_Try not to wear your hair so pretty_

_Be so bright and witty_

_Laugh at all the jokes I make_

_Cos I still think about you every day_

_And it still hurts me when I hear you say_

_You don't love me that way_

_I may not always get the girl,_ Daisuke thought to himself as he and Ken began chasing a shrieking-with-laughter Miyako and Anzu with their friends laughing in the background. _But that doesn't mean that I can't have fun and be myself..._

**END!!!!**

_Authoress' Notes: Wow, that took about an hour and a half to write! Yay! Okay, slight Daisuke angst, but not exactly the type I was going for. Anyway, I think that this was a pretty good shot for my first try at a Digimon fic; I hope everyone will give me their honest opinion on it. Let me know if you think I should do more Digimon fics; or, if you don't, let me know that, too. Lol._

_As always, R&R everyone! The three C's are always welcome: Comment, Compliment and Constructive Critisism._

_Peace out,_

_Laura a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
